


Rust

by AChiaro



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Fictional scenarios, Multi, Poetry, Sing-song-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChiaro/pseuds/AChiaro
Summary: A melodic poetry collection.Do you know what she's up to? Do you know why you're so angry all the time? Do you want a hug?You won't find out here. Read on anyway.
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653604
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	1. Forest

your wife grins through tears there are cries no one hears and I laugh   
as the night turns out grey he danced with his darling left a rose as a warning  
and smiles as he hunts down his prey now she’s putting on lipstick and  
he’s coming home does the delight of pain burn their eyes should you really  
allow all those foxhounds to roam at night ashes might rain from the skies

don’t keep track of your lies let them fly free as birds at the end of the day  
they are really just words can’t you spin me around plant your kisses on me  
drown the garden snakes out won’t you listen to me cut an apple to bits see  
the fox smiling wide there is blood on your lips take a bite


	2. Forager

don’t you want it to burn want the city to mourn won’t you step in the garden of sin    
go on stomp on the mushrooms grind golden teeth like molasses and swear    
that you’ll never give in there are flies on her head there are lies you can’t spread   
and you hate sharing that bottle of gin plant salt in the furrors sprouting  green   
chrysanthemums and trust all these won’t be enough to get you through   
the furlough these are beautiful things of the past lie next to your woman this feeling   
is human let the worms carve up this neat grass let them wonder were there ever   
fruit trees and who chopped them down and why weren’t they built to last


	3. Starless

the moon’s gotten brighter it is blinking on down roll a tearful white eye  
come smooth over a frown the scene lights up blue here’s a horror for you  
watch real close look at the world being cruel dont stop your conversation  
laugh along with the crowd no interruption for violence just don’t say this  
out loud

she’s watching me play with a lighter and scream only my friends  
will perhaps understand what I mean won’t you weep with me, dear, won’t you  
weep as it ends won’t you sob out your eyes, won’t you come down hold  
my hand, build a future of lies, an empire dream medusa grins softly if I turn  
to stone will I breathe again will I turn off the light or can I finally just start  
sleeping soundly at night


	4. Grin

well have you ever considered nails dragging furrows across your skin   
your soul’s old and withered but that laugh sounds like a wail   
a nd I can see there is ancient despair in your grin it grows every day   
and each night whenever you sleep you just wake up in fright  
it will continue until you’re gray you know this you know  
it won’t leave you’d drown in your tears if you started to grieve   
but the glass shards do know a way to get rid of the itch   
the way your bones don’t quite feel right how your food is   
too rich and your shirt is too tight pick one up hold it close   
by the candle-light let it slice all your issues to bits


End file.
